Mi Nueva y Vieja Vida
by alondrixcullen1498
Summary: No es bueno cuando juntas tu pasado junto con tu presente.Edward se fue, Ahora que Bella reconstruyó su vida, ahora tiene a más personas que la aman y que ella considera su familia, ¿Qué pasara cuando los Cullen deban volver ? ¿Bella podrá perdonar después de tanto daño que le hicieron?
1. Mi Nueva y Vieja Vida

No es bueno cuando juntas tu pasado junto con tu presente. Esto es cuando Edward se fue, que hubiera pasado si él no hubiera regresado. Ahora que Bella reconstruyó su vida, ahora tiene a más personas que la aman y que ella considera su familia, ¿Qué pasara cuando los Cullen deban volver por una visión de Alice?

¿Bella podrá perdonar después de tanto daño que le hicieron?

* * *

**!¡Espero que les guste!¡**


	2. Recordando

Recordando

Bella

Han pasado 2 años de su partida, todavía recuerdo todas las noches que tuve pesadillas sobre él y todas las veces cuando Charlie tenía que ir a mi habitación alarmado por mis gritos.

Hasta que una de aquellas noches me dijo que quería presentarme a alguien y pero yo como siempre en esos días no tenía ganas de nada, pero yo ya le había hecho pasar demasiados malos tragos a Charlie, así que ¿porque no ahorrarle uno de tantos? accedí ya que él estaba muy preocupado por mí y mis silencios, a excepción de las noches, que puedo decir que no eran nada lindas.

_FLASH BACK:_

_-hija, esto ya no puede seguir así, he tenido paciencia esperando para que tú y tu corazón mejoren, pero no vas a mejorar si estas todo el día sin hacer nada, tienes que distraerte no se tienes que hacer algo- suspiro y puso una mano en mi hombro, me asombre ya que Charlie no era muy dado a las muestras de afecto- Cariño se lo que sientes, yo ya pase por esto con tu madre, y como tal te puedo decir que las heridas las cura el tiempo, pero tienes que entender que no solo eso, sino que las heridas de amor las cura la vida- levante la cabeza, y le mire sin entender- bella no me mires así, se lo que te digo por experiencia, a lo que me refiero con la vida, es que si tú vives, pero vives por ti, no por alguien más, solo por ti, luchas para ser alguien mejor, para salir adelante, eso hija, te fortalece, pero tienes que entender que si a lo mejor en este momento estas de esta manera, pero quizá en unos años serás otra persona hay un dicho hija que es muy cierto ¨lo que no te mata te fortalece¨, tienes que aprender a seguir y levantarte con la cabeza en alto._

_Lo mire con pena y remordimiento, solo atine a bajar la cabeza_

_-lo sé -Dije en un susurro inaudible._

_- No cariño, no lo sabes, todo lo que te estoy diciendo, lo entenderás hasta que lo hayas hecho y te hayas superado, en ese momento es cuando entenderás mis palabras y me darás la razón- dijo el con una mirada que nunca le había visto, era una mirada sabia, de alguien que en el pasado sufrió mucho, hasta ahora es que me doy cuenta de lo que Charlie debió de haber sufrido cuando Renne decidió irse y llevarme con ella._

_Pero es que yo no podía decirle ¡oye pa, siento haberme comportado de esta manera, pero es que el amor de mi vida que resultó ser un vampiro de más de 100 años, se fue y se llevó todo de mi ¡ eso es algo que no podría decir, porque aunque no esté con el yo nunca revelare un secreto que no me pertenece._

_Aunque aparte terminaría siendo internada en un psiquiátrico_

_-Bella, hija estas bien- dijo el._

_Me saco de mis pensamientos la voz de Charlie, lo voltee a ver y me di cuenta todo lo que le he preocupado, no solo ahora, sino en todo este tiempo desde que él se fue-Si, estoy bien no te preocupes - dije con la mirada gacha y llena de remordimiento_

_-Bueno aparte de lo obvio te quería decir que vamos a tener un invitado por tiempo indefinido- lo dijo todo de golpe _

_-No entiendo - dije después de una larga pausa, suspiro y continúo con pesar._

_-Como oíste, hija es el hijo de un buen amigo y me pidió de favor si pudiera aceptarlo por un tiempo y yo le dije que sí, te aseguro que te llevaras de maravilla con él, es un buen muchacho_

_-ok -dije aun dentro de mi aturdimiento por la noticia, mi padre se levantó y me dio un beso en la frente y se a salió de mi habitación_

_Me quede dormida pensando en el nuevo inquilino que tendríamos en un futuro cercano._

_FIN DE FLASH BACK_

Desde el primer día que lo conocí mi vida comenzó a cambiar, bien decía mi padre que las heridas las cura el tiempo y la vida en sí, ya no parecía una zombi, reía algo que no había hecho desde que él se fue, si ustedes se preguntaran porque le digo _el_ pero aunque ha pasado tanto aun me duele recordarlo a _él_ y a su familia

Todavía recuerdo el grandioso día en que lo conocí y mi vida cambio por completo.

_FLASH BACK _

_Y aquí estaba yo parada en el aeropuerto de Port ángels esperando al chico del que tanto ha hablado Charlie. _

_Hasta que vi a un chico muy guapo para que mentir que se estaba acercando a mí, por obvias razones me puse nerviosa._

_Era alto, fornido, no tanto como el hermano de "él", pero se le veían muy bien marcados los brazos y el abdomen, con su pelo color castaño-casi negro y traía unos Raiban que no me dejaban ver sus ojos, llego hasta mí y levanto su mano para que la estrechara de una manera muy caballerosa._

_-Hola, tú debes ser Isabella, la hija de Charlie -dijo yo hice una mueca porque me dijo Isabella lo odio, apenas abrió la boca y el encanto desapareció. _

_-Solo Bella, Isabella es muy elegante para mí – de inmediato corregí y le estreche su mano, y le di una calurosa sonrisa, de las que no había dado a nadie desde hacía un tiempo._

_-Tú debes ser Justin, Charlie no ha dejado de hablar de ti – le dije lo último como si fuera un secreto y con una pequeña sonrisa, y por respuesta obtuve una gran carcajada y no sé por qué me empecé a reír junto con él, no sé qué tenía, el que desprendía una paz y me hacía sentir tranquila y protegida, como…..- sacudí la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamiento._

_-Sabes creo que seremos buenos amigos, Bells – creo que no se dio cuenta como me había dicho, ya que el siguió como si nada._

_Me sorprendí nunca nadie me había dicho a si, más que Charlie, supongo que debió de haber visto mi cara de sorpresa por lo que continuo_

_-Lo siento debí preguntarte antes de….,- no lo deje terminar _

_-No importa, solo me sorprendí nadie me había llamado así pero sabes, me gusta- le dije con una sonrisa tranquilizadora_

_FIN DE FLASH BACK_

Y a partir de ahí mi vida comenzó a cambiar y todo gracias a, el mi ángel personal, como en mi mente había decidido nombrarlo, claro y Justin lo sabe y lo usa para su beneficio, yo no nunca tuve planeado decírselo pero yo y mi gran bocota cuando estoy dormida, si, todavía no se me quita ese habito de hablar por las noches argh como lo odio ¿no puedo ser una persona normal y dormir como una?

-señorita, ¿que desea?

-un capuchino por favor- dije saliendo por completo de mis recuerdos y habitándome a la vida real.

Y aquí estaba yo haciendo fila para comprar mi café, en una pequeña cafetería que por suerte encontré ya que me queda cerca de la universidad

A por cierto no les dije, me mude a Londres con Justin después de la muerte de Charlie, estaba destrozada, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer aunque en realidad fue hace año y medio cuando eso sucedió

_FLASH BACK_

_Estaba en mi cuarto pensando en mi futuro que por una extraña razón no lo podía ver sin Justin, todavía no puedo creer como es que me ha ayudado a salir del hoyo del que estaba metida, claro todavía me duele y no creo que alguna vez lo supere por completo, pero por lo menos ya no tengo más de esas horribles pesadillas que tanto me atormentaban._

_-¡Bella!_

_Oí que Justin me llamo y baje de inmediato, vi que estaba hablando con unos policías que no conocía, me acerque de inmediato hacia ellos._

_-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte, voltearon y me vieron con ¿pena?_

_-¿Qué sucede?- volví a insistir, hasta que un policía que no conocía se me acercó y me dio la peor noticia que alguien me pudo haber dado._

_-Señorita Swan, lo lamento mucho, su padre falleció en cumplimiento de su deber._

_Sentí que el mundo se caía a mis pies de pronto lo vi todo negro y lo último que escuche fue el grito de Justin. _

_-¡Bella!_

_Desperté sintiendo un gran dolor de cabeza y de pronto recordé todo lo que había pasado, cuando llegaron los policías y me dijeron lo de Charlie , abrí los ojos esperando que todo fuera una pesadilla._

_Pero no, la suerte nunca está de mi lado._

_-Justin – dije en un susurro ahogado por los sollozos._

_Vino y me tomo la mano con un intento de sonrisa._

_Yo ya no aguante y me puse a llorar en su pecho._

_-¿cuánto estuve inconsciente? – pregunte entre sollozos._

_-una hora- dijo mirando el reloj._

_-¿cómo fue?- pregunte agarrando valor, no sabía si estaba preparada para oírlo pero lo necesitaba Justin conociéndome me abrazo más hacia él._

_-Intentaban robar un banco, en Port Angels , y mandaron llamar a todos los policías, pensaron que ya todos se habían escapado con el dinero, pero decidió entrar, con lo que no contaba es de que un tipo le iba a disparar._

_Mientras yo ya estaba echa un mar de lágrimas ¿Por qué tuvo que ser el?, él era un gran hombre, como voy a seguir sin él, mi padre, mi apoyo, no lo tuve por tantos años que me fui con Renee, ahora es cuando desearía, regresar el tiempo atrás y decirle cuanto lo quiero y lo orgullosa que estoy de ser su hija y que lo amo._

_-Lo sé, déjalo ir peque, desahógate, yo siempre estaré aquí para ti, lo prometo._

_Y como si me lo hubiera ordenado me puse a llorar como si fuera posible todavía más fuerte._

_2 SEMANAS DESPUES_

_Ya había sido el funeral de Charlie fue casi todo el pueblo de Forks, nunca me di cuenta de cuan querido era en este lugar._

_Ahora estaba en mi habitación metiendo todo en cajas, hace una semana que Justin me propuso irme con él a estudiar a Londres, y le dije que sí, no creo poder seguir viendo la cara de lástima que todo el pueblo me dan cuando me ven pasar. _

_Y a aquí, voy solo espero que este cambio sea para bien…_

_FIN DE FLASH BACK_

Desperté de mis ensoñación cuando una muchacha me dio mi pedido lo agradecí y me fui caminando hasta universidad, solo era un poco de distancia, Justin ya estaba en sus clases, ya que hoy yo entro una hora más tarde que él.

* * *

**Espero que les guste :)**


	3. Visión

Visión

Alice

Habían pasado 2 años desde que nos fuimos de Forks y a partir de ahí todo fue de peor en peor, Carlisle todo el tiempo esta triste por haber perdido a su hija, que aunque nunca lo reconozca enfrente de nosotros, a Bella la adoraba más porque le despertaba un sentimiento protector, de ternura infinita, que con nadie más había sentido a excepción de Esme, para el Bella era su princesita adorada que siempre tenía que salvar de un feroz dragón con su armadura puesta y liberarla de la torre, pero desde que nos fuimos un imperceptible brillo en su mirada se apagó, trata de no demostrarlo, pero falla completamente en ocultarlo, aparte de eso él se encerró en el trabajo solo vuelve a casa por la fachada de ser humano, si no fuera por eso estoy completamente segura de que se quedaría todo el día y noche en el hospital, Esme ya no decora ni nos da sus cálidas sonrisas, ni sus abrazos maternales, Jasper, mi jazz se siente culpable y por más que lo intente no puede evitar darnos olas de tristeza, que nos deprime todavía más de lo que ya estamos, Edward bueno, pues, es Edward, el trata de olvidar recorriendo todo el mundo ,ahogado en su mundo de dolor y sus demonios internos, solo caza cuando es estrictamente necesario, cuando ya está completamente al límite de sus fuerzas, si fuera por él no lo haría, pero su naturaleza de depredador lo obliga hacerlo, gracias a Dios, sigue teniendo un magnifico autocontrol, aunque él no lo crea, y se mantiene alejado de las zonas pobladas de humanos, se lastima a si mismo inconsciente y conscientemente, me preocupa que se aislé todavía más, en este momento él se siente como lo peor. Suelo tener visiones de él, cada vez con menos frecuencia, tratan de él luchando contra sus demonios, lo veo tirando árboles, sentado en las rocas en una montaña, viendo hacia el cielo y todos ellas con la mirada perdida, yo, bueno, yo no le echo la culpa entiendo su perspectiva del porque tomo las decisiones que tomo, no creo que sean las correctas, porque en el momento en que tomo esa decisión marco un antes y un después, nosotros no podemos olvidar, ¿será siempre una eterna tortura?, no me gusta tener estos pensamientos tan pesimistas, pero ¿esto alguna vez mejorara?, solo espero que si, por el bien de todos y aunque me duela deseo con todo mi corazón que mi hermana, mi mejor amiga, Bella, nuestra Bella, sea feliz, aunque no de la misma manera en que lo pudo llegar haber sido a lado de mi hermano, pero él fue el que tomo la decisión, ahora, solo hay que asumir las consecuencias.

Estaba quitándole la vida a un ciervo para saciar mi sed, junto con mi Jazz, cuando me llegó una visión, era de Victoria, asechando a Bella, con sus ojos carmesí a la espera de algo que no pude descifrar, calculando y vigilando cada movimiento de su presa, con una sonrisa malvada y sus ojos llenos de ira y odio entre las sombras, encima de un árbol con las piernas flexionadas encima de una rama, espiando y vigilando pacientemente. Tan pronto como apareció, terminó.

Hay que decirle de inmediato a Carlisle, debemos regresar, bella está en peligro, Dios mío, no podemos permitir que le pase algo, está sola y sin protección, me importa muy poco lo que haya dicho Edward, lo más importante es su bienestar sin importar que.

-Alice, ¿cariño estas bien?- preguntó mi jazz

-Tenemos que ir de inmediato a la casa- eso fue lo único que pude decir, sin llegar a ponerme completamente histérica.

_CASA CULLEN_

Carlisle

No entiendo por qué Alice nos mandó a llamar a todos, cuando yo podría estar en este momento en el hospital ayudando y atendiendo a mis pacientes, para que miento, si lo que quiero es al momento de curar un paciente es olvidar la perdida de mi hija, yo ya considero, consideraba y considerare a Bella una hija más, siempre lo será.

-¿Qué sucede, hija porque nos mandaste a llamar con tanta urgencia?-pregunto mi adorable esposa, si no fuera por ella quien sabe que sería de mí en estos momentos, ella y mis hijos son mi cable de tierra, por la pérdida de mis otros dos, porque si, no solo perdí a una hija sino que también perdí a Edward, que al momento que se separó de bella, se volvió de una manera totalmente diferente al que era cuando estaba con ella.

-Esperen, primero tengo que llamar a Edward- lo dijo mientras marcaba un número.

Alice

Tenía que darles la noticia a todos juntos, el teléfono estaba sonando, justo cuando pensé que me iba a mandar a buzón me atendió.

-Que quieres Alice- dijo con voz cansada y molesta.

Me indigne completamente, como se atrevía a hablarme así, cuando él no es el único que sufre, y por su culpa es que todos estamos así.

-GRANDIZIMO PEDAZO DE IDIOTA, primero escucha lo que te tengo que decir! ANTES DE QUE EMPIECES A DECIR PURAS ESTUPIDECES, que de un tiempo acá es lo único que dices, si es que alguna que otras vez te dignas a contestarnos el maldito teléfono.- dije de una manera, ya más calmada.

-Habla- dijo el muy idiota de con voz cansina.

Mire a todos y dije.

-Edward estas en alta voz, saluda a la familia.

-Hola, dime que quieres Alice, no tengo tu tiempo -dijo el idiota, se oía que empezaba a perder la paciencia

- Tuve una visión, sobre victoria vigilando los movimientos de Bella, tú y yo sabemos que eso no es para nada bueno- hubo un largo silencio, hasta que Edward grito.

-¿QUÉ ESO NO PUEDE SER?, LA DEJE PARA QUE NO ESTUVIERA MAS EN PELIGRO, ¡MALDITA SEA!- grito totalmente histérico, estaba fuera de sí.

-Edward cálmate eso no va a suceder, hasta dentro de un mes.

-Tenemos que regresar a Forks, hay que salvar a belly bells, además conmigo nadie querría meterse con ella- dijo enseñando sus músculos- además extraño mucho a mi hermanita, quiero hacerla sonrojar, por las pilladas que le quiere hacer a Eddie, aunque no lo diga y solo lo mantenga en su cabecita –dijo Emmet, moviendo sus cejas pícaramente.

-Inmediatamente voy a llamar al hospital para pedir el traslado- dijo Carlisle.

En ese momento tuve una visión que me dejo totalmente en shock.

-A donde debemos ir, es a Londres –dije cuando logre salir del shock, vi que todos que estaban estupefactos, sin creer lo que decía.

-¿A Londres para que si mi hermanita vive en Forks?- dijo el tarado de Emmet.

-No, osito lo que Alice quiere decir es que bella vive en Londres- dijo Rose, enviándome una mirada de confusión, al igual que todos los demás.

Otra vez hubo un silencio sepulcral hasta que Carlisle lo rompió.

-¿Qué hace Bella en Londres?- pregunto mi padre.

-No lo sé, supongo que se fue a estudiar a la universidad – Dije encogiéndome de hombros, era verdad, no lo sabía.

-¿viste algo más?- pregunto Carlisle.

En ese momento tuve una visión de Edward.

-Edward antes de que tú encuentres a Victoria ella ya habrá ido por Bella, ya lo he visto-se oyó claramente como estaba acabando con los pobres árboles.

-EDWARD, YA BASTA- todos nos quedamos callados Carlisle nunca, pero nunca levantaba la voz, a menos que sea realmente grave, como en este caso.

-Yo voy a ir al hospital a pedir el traslado, tu Alice, ve que más puedes averiguar, Rosalie averigua en que universidad estudia para que ustedes entren, Esme amor consigue una casa por favor, Edward te quiero aquí antes de que partamos, ¿entendido?

Todos contestamos con un asentimiento de cabeza, a excepción de Edward que solo susurro un pequeño e inaudible para un humano, Si.

Y así fue como salió de casa, y todos pusimos manos a la obra para a hacer lo que nos había dicho/ordenado.

EDWARD POV

Esto no puede ser, la deje para que tuviera una vida tranquila, pero no Victoria tenía que entrar en escena, que viniera conmigo, yo me pongo en bandeja de plata, no me importa lo que pueda pasar conmigo, lo único que importa, es ella, su bienestar, Juro que antes de que se le ocurra ponerle un dedo encima la desmembrare sin contemplación. Pero si algo llega a salir mal por mis inseguridades, mis terquedades, solo quedaría un camino disponible para mí, los Vulturis.

Pero en este momento no es el ideal para pensar en eso, Hay cosas más importantes, como llegar antes que Victoria y protegerla, como lo debí de haber hecho desde el principio y aparte que le voy a decir cuando la tenga enfrente, que tal si hizo lo que le pedí y ya me olvido, con esos pensamientos en la mente, fue que recorrí el camino de regreso hacia mi familia.

1 SEMANA DESPUES

Estábamos todos en un avión ya que Carlisle pensó que esa era una buena idea y que asi llegaríamos mas rápido, nos bajamos del yet privado de la familia, y al salir del aeropuerto nos encontramos el mercedes negro de Carlisle, el porche amarillo de Alice, el Jeep de Emmet, el BMW de Rosalie y mi queridísimo Volvo plateado, todos nos subimos a nuestro respectivos carros y salimos del aeropuerto.

Llegamos a una gran casa blanca de tres pisos, lo que más me sorprendió es que había una casa la frente, eso quiere decir que tendríamos vecinos y vamos a tener que tomar muchas precauciones, más de las que usualmente tomamos y no tendremos nada de privacidad, observe la casa de enfrente y busque las voces mentales para saber a qué atenernos, oí a una muchacha Sarah que pensaba que hoy le iba a pedir salir de compras a su mejor amiga y estaba ideando un plan para que ella y un tal Justin se fueran a vivir con ellos y los otros 2 pensaban que se irían al departamento de ese tal Justin ya que era seguro que Sarah la novia de uno de los chicos iba a salir,

Luego salieron, la chica tenía el cabello color rubio como el de Rosalie, los otros dos eran tan grandes como Emmet, les llamo la atención ver que iban a tener vecinos, la chica rubia se nos acercó (a Carlise y a Esme) y dijo.

-hola yo soy Sarah West. Por lo que veo seremos vecinos si necesitan algo nos pueden decir y con gusto los ayudamos- dijo con una sincera sonrisa y puedo decir sincera por sus pensamientos y le tendió la mano a Carlisle y a Esme y ellos la aceptaron gustosa pero no sin antes darme una mirada vampírica preguntándome que si era de fiar y yo sentí muy discretamente.

Luego se acercaron los chicos.

-Hola, buenos días soy George y él es Mark Silverny y ella es mi novia- dijo el chico posesivamente, pero con ternura y abrazo a Sarah, voltee la mirada, me recordaron a mí y a mi bella, antes de que yo cometiera la estupidez de irme, diciéndole que no la quería, cuando ella es lo más hermoso y puro que me ha pasado en toda la existencia.

-Un gusto en conocerlos-dijeron Carlisle y Esme, el tal Mark pensaba en todas las veces que va a hacer sonrojar a una amiga que quieren que se vaya a vivir con ellos, ahí fue que deje de prestar atención a sus pensamientos.

-Ellos son mis hijos, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, Edward y Alice- al momento en que iba diciendo nuestro nombre íbamos asintiendo, pero lo raro es que no se sentían incomodos con nuestra presencia un humano normal, su instinto las les habría dicho que salieran corriendo, pero ellos no ellos seguían aquí, y ni siquiera se veían nerviosos.

-Bueno, fue un gusto conocerlos, nosotros nos retiramos ya que tenemos que irnos a la universidad,-dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa, ella pensaba que iban a llegar tarde si no se apuraban y estaba ansiosa por ver a su amiga.

-Oh, claro les estamos quitando su tiempo, les ofrezco en nombre mí y de mi familia las más sinceras disculpas- dijo Esme.

-No hay problema, compermiso , dijo el tal Mark

Y se dispusieron a irse en un Jeep como el de Emmet solo que en otro color, percibí que Alice estaba teniendo una visión, constaba que la chica Sarah y mi bella estaban en la entrada de un centro comercial,

-QUÉ ESO NO PUEDE SER- le grite a Alice

-Cálmate hijo, ¿qué sucede Alice?- pregunto Carlisle

-Tuve una visión que esa chica Sarah y bella, NUESTRA Bella estaba en un centro comercial- dijo Alice aturdida y Jasper la abrazo por detrás.

-¿Qué esperamos?, hay que seguirlos, así se nos hará más fácil encontrar a mi hermanita-dijo Emmet en tono serio, que muy pocas veces usaba.-Chicos tiene razón Emmet, vayan, Edward confió en tu juicio, te esperaras hasta mañana- me dijo y nos fuimos a nuestros carros.

Llegamos al campus, me di cuenta que era enorme, he oído que tienen muy buenos maestros me alegra que mi bella haya escogido tan buena universidad, nos dispusimos a bajar, que como siempre había miradas de más en cuanto bajamos, nos dimos cuenta de que aquí llevaban unos carros muy extravagantes, pero uno fue el que a mí me llamo la atención, fue un Chevrolet Camaro Convertible rojo, seguimos caminando hasta la oficina del campus

-buenos días- nos dijo una señora que debe de andar por los 40 años, y como siempre al vernos se le acelero el corazón.

-buen día, somos los Cullen le agradeceríamos si nos pudiera dar nuestros horarios- dijo Alice

-oh, cla claro que si- dijo tartamudeando, yo internamente quería salir corriendo a ver a mi bella, sentía su inconfundible aroma, pero le prometí a Carlisle ser prudente.

-Aquí tienen chicos, pueden iniciar mañana mismo-dijo entregándonos los papeles.

-Gracias- dijo jasper ya que Alice salió corriendo a velocidad humana, y los demás la seguimos caminando, me pare en seco cuando me llego por completo el olor de mi bella, entonces fue cuando la vi, tan preciosa o más de cuando la vi por última vez, tan linda, tan hermosa, tan mi Bella, estaba platicando con la chica Sarah.

- Bella quieres ir hoy de compras- yo reí internamente, conociendo a mi bella como la conozco, nadie la conoce mejor que yo, obvio que le iba a decir que no, ella odia ir, mis hermanos pensaban lo mismo que yo.

-Claro, porque no, hace tiempo que no voy, y recuerdo haber visto un vestido, muy lindo, la última vez que fuimos…-¿QUE?, no oí bien ¿VERDAD?, MI BELLA YENDO DE COMPRAS SIN QUE LA OBLIGUEN, ESO NO PUEDE SER, voltee a ver a Alice que tenía cara de indignación total, en sus pensamientos solo rondaba el por qué si quería ir con Sarah y cuando ella le decía, siempre la tenía que llevar a rastras, los demás tenían la boca abierta literalmente.

-Genial, tengo una idea y si vamos todos a bailar- Ella se tropieza con sus propios pies, es obvio que no puede ir, se va a terminar lastimando a sí misma, además que ella solo baila conmigo- pensé de forma arrogante-, obviamente que va a decir No, de repente se me apareció una sonrisa después todo este tiempo, por lo menos en eso no había cambiado.

-Tengo que preguntarle a Justin, aunque lo más seguro es que diga que sí, adiós, me tengo que ir- se acercó y le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

¿QUÉ? ESA NO PUDO HABER SIDO MI BELLA Y ¿QUIEN ES ESE TAL JUSTIN?, quería arrancarle la cabeza, sentía el gran gruñido que quería salir de mi pecho, pero lo pude contener.

Vi como mi Bella se despidió de Sarah y se acercaba a un chico, él estaba pensando en lo bonita que hoy se veía y en que la había extrañado todo el día, empecé a ver todo rojo por la furia ese chico como se atrevía a abrazar a mi bella, MIA, ella es solo mía, me le quería abalanzar pero mis hermanos me detuvieron tomándome de los brazos, oí como el idiota ese le dijo,

-Hola pequeña-vi cómo le daba una de su hermosa sonrisa-MI SONRISA, que solo a MÍ me pertenece-y lo abrazaba más fuerte, eso no puede ser, no me pudo haber olvidado- Yo te sigo amando mi Bella, por favor perdóname- pensé con la cabeza gacha, oyendo su plática, que con cada palabra sentía que laceraba más mi congelado corazón.

-Te extrañe- al oír esas palabras salir de los labios de mi bella sentí que mi muerto corazón se rompía en pedazos, si creía que el dolor que sentí al dejarla era indiscutible, esto es definitivamente mucho peor, mucho peor.

- Y yo a ti peque- ese malnacido, juro que lo voy a hacer sufrir, sentí a Emmet y Jasper agarrarme con más fuerza de seguro Alice tuvo un visión, me di cuenta, que si le hago daño a _él_ le hago daño a mi Bella, así que use toda mi fuerza de voluntad y me tranquilice, bueno al menos lo aparente.

-Ya, Alice diles que me suelten no voy hacer nada estúpido, lo prometo-le dije

-Suéltenlo-dijo y de inmediato me soltaron.

-Vamos –dijo ella se fue conmigo en mi volvo íbamos detrás del camaro.

-Lo se hermano, a mí también me duele pero vinimos aquí para protegerla, al momento en que la dejaste, sabias que esto iba a ocurrir, ella tenía que rehacer su vida, Edward tú mismo lo dijiste, que iba hacer como si nunca hubieras existido, hermano ahora lo único que queda es afrontar las consecuencias de tus decisiones- vi que se estacionaban en un edificio departamental, muy bonito y elegante, sin llegar a lo exagerado era sobrio, era muy mi Bella , mi niña bajo y sentí que mi congelado corazón comenzaba a latir, al momento en que ella volteo para hacia nosotros, pero no, no nos distinguió, ya que estábamos muy lejos para sus hermosos los ojitos humanos.

Solo espero, y Ruego a Dios, algún día poder obtener su perdón.

* * *

El perdón cae como lluvia suave desde el cielo a la tierra. Es dos veces bendito; bendice al que lo da y al que lo recibe.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, se les agradece el Review XD**


End file.
